Fallen to Darkness
by 75thatawkwardclone67
Summary: More happened on Mortis than anybody realized. Now Anakin has to help Ahsoka pick up the broken pieces before its too late, but will he have time to save himself?


"Ahsoka thank the Force you're okay!" While Anakin gave her a crushing hug

"Master, can't breathe," Ahsoka managed to gasp out.

"I thought I was going to lose you. You had me so worried for a moment there."

Ahsoka replied confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I will fill you in later, but do you feel okay?"

"I-I don't know, different I guess. I feel like something has changed within me, I just don't know what it is," with a puzzled face.

Obi-Wan then voiced his opinion, " I think in a way we all have changed a little, for the better or worse i'm not so sure."

Anakin began, "So do you remember any of it?"

Ahsoka frowned in thought, "No, it all seems like a jumbled up mess in my head but there was something. When The Son took me he locked me up in a prison. I think," she added thoughtfully. I wasn't alone in there, some sort of creature bit me on the leg and I think I blacked out after that."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "He bit you?"

"This is nice and everything but we need to get moving now. The Son is still out there and we need to leave while we still can."

Anakin agreed with him for he didn't realize how far from the ship they were. "Come on Snips"

Ahsoka attempted at standing up but she collapsed when she took a step forwards.

"Help please,I think it somehow got broken because it won't support my weight, " said Ahsoka who was currently squirming on the ground trying to get up.

Anakin saw her and simply scooped her up and slung her on his back, but noticed as he so he saw the bite for the first time.

"Hey Snips, this looks a lot worse than you were saying." He turned his head to see her promptly fell asleep.

"I guess she was more exhausted then she let on," said Obi-Wan.

As Anakin finally reached the ship he carefully set Ahsoka down on the co-pilot's seat careful not to wake her. As he looked at the bite a bit closer he realized that it wasn't a normal bite. It went from the puncture wound that she described to a dark mark on her skin. He didn't know what it

was but it gave him a bad feeling. He looked around for the medical droid in the back that would hopefully give him an answer. He finally found a droid that could help him and he pushed the button and waited for instructions.

"Oh, Sir what seems to be the problem here?" The droid asked in it's monotonous tone.

Anakin gestured to Ahsoka's leg. The droid inspected it and scanned it, "I'm sorry sir, that kind of injury has not been programmed into my programming."

Anakin suspected that himself. He himself certainly had never seen anything like that ever, even through everything he had been through. He sighed as he put the droid away, he just didn't want Ahsoka to go through any more pain than she already had. She a lot tougher than one would think. He for sure had never been possessed by a power-hungry Dark Lord when he was a teenager like her.

Anakin went back up to see if Obi-Wan had got the engine started so they could get off this forsaken rock. Obi-Wan's skill with tools were definitely nothing compared to his. Anakin was very amused when he heard Obi-Wan curse in an attempt in trying to start the engine.

"Need a hand Master?" Anakin questioned

"Well you could say that."

"I'll have it up and running it a minute."

He frowned at him in concentration. "Anakin. Is everything alright with you? I sense much conflict within you."

"I guess you could say that." He sighed, "Master, did you ever have a time where you feel like you failed someone you care about?

Obi-Wan knew exactly where he was going with this. "Anakin you mustn't beat yourself up over the fact that The Son took Ahsoka and possessed her."

"No it is my fault, if I hadn't left Ahsoka alone in the back then none of this would have happened."

"Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment," he warned.

"I'm not," he clenched his jaw in anger. "Master you don't understand!" He continued to yell. "Look at her leg, have you ever seen anything like it? No, you haven't and it's only getting worse!

"Anakin-

"Don't Anakin me Master. Argh, you just don't get it! I don't want to lose her like I did with my mother and-

He interrupted himself. "I'm getting some air."

He really didn't want his emotions to get the better of him that time, but he just couldn't help it. He was sometimes overly emotional and tended to lash out at people who weren't seeing his way. He was actually about to go back inside and apologize but in a flash of lightning The Son appeared before him.

Anakin jumped up and ignited his lightsaber, "What have you done to Ahsoka?"

"Oh, so that is the petty things name," The Son responded.

"How dare you talk about her like that!" Anakin almost growled at him.

"What does it matter what we call her?" In due time it won't even matter anymore."

Anakin was confused. "What do you mean?"

The Son only laughed at him, "She will forever be mine." still laughing and with that, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Well thank you for reading my first fanfiction story! Any constuctive criticism and reviews would be awesome, so long for now.**

**AwkwardClone out!**


End file.
